vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Астероид
thumb|300px|http://www.astronet.ru:8101/db/msg/1212619/EarthRide_iau.gif.html thumb|left|150px|http://www.astronet.ru:8101/db/msg/1212619 Астероидная угроза как ЧС: «не столь опасны сами чрезвычайные ситуации, сколько неопределенно поведение людей в этих условиях» Следует признать, что разрабатываемые в мировой практике различные методы защиты от опасных космических объектов не способны предотвратить возможную глобальную катастрофу, вызванную космической угрозой, в том числе и потому, что опасность столкновения с Землёй несет значительное количество (исчисляемое десятками тысяч) необнаруженных астероидно-кометных тел. И эта опасность постоянно нарастает, поскольку Земля все более сближается с областью аномального скопления астероидов и комет, известную как «кованый браслет». Исключительное большинство таковых решений направлено на «уклонение от угрозы»: путем перехвата и разрушения астероидов, представляющих явную угрозу, изменения их траектории различными мерами и др. Подобная самонадеянность и внушаемая слепая вера в силу оружия как единственного средства решения острых проблем не только бесполезны, но и расточительны, являясь способом нагнетания истерии в угоду нового витка гонки вооружений и соответствующего перераспределения финансовых потоков. Проведенный анализ дает основания полагать, что, для автономного поселения подземного базирования, источником угрозы следует принять астероид размером в поперечнике 500 (пятьсот) метров («условно-базовая угроза»), а это определяет требуемую глубину размещения данного поселения как не менее 12-15 км в толще земной коры. Н. А. Митин, Б.Р. Мушаилов, Н.Ф. Сайфуллин, Р.Т. Сиразетдинов. Автономные поселения подземного базирования: проблемы комплексного проектирования и обеспечения жизнедеятельности// Международная конференция "Астероидно-кометная опасность - 2009", Материалы конференции, СПб, 2009, с. 253-255 (на англ. яз. Independent settlements of underground basing: problems of complex designing and ability to live maintenance) Туринская шкала угрозы астероидов 200px|thumb|http://www2.f0.ru/mediawiki16/index.php/Метеоритная_угроза * Для АПП подземного базирования ("гечвоК") источником угрозы принят ОКО размером в поперечнике 500 (пятьсот) метров («условно-базовая угроза»). * гамма "Гечвок" разрабатывается для условий (потенциальной) угрозы от 5 (пятой) до 8 (восьмой) категории по Туринской шкале. Сноски ASteroid mining Technologies Roadmap and Applications (ASTRA) Потребление ограниченных ресурсов Земли продолжает расти, и это современное явление оказывает значительное влияние на мировую экономику, экосистему и будущее обществ на Земле. Одним из предложений по устранению этого дефицита является использование ресурсов от околоземных объектов (ОСЗ), таких как астероиды. Более 7000 известных ОСЗ были классифицированы в соответствии с их орбитальными свойствами (JPL, 2010). Считается, что значительная часть этих ОСЗ содержит металлы платиновой группы, которые высоко ценятся на текущем рынке и встречаются в большем относительном изобилии, чем на Земле. Например, астероид 3554 Амон содержит около 6 триллионов долларов США этих металлов (Lewis, 1997). Железо, никель, кобальт, метан, вода, аммиак и другие полезные материалы присутствуют во многих астероидах. Превращение некоторых из этих материалов в топливо может помочь с извлечением и возвратом драгоценных металлов. Целью проекта ASTRA является выявление проблем, связанных с коммерческой добычей астероидов, и определение возможных решений. В этом отчете рассматриваются некоторые аспекты коммерческой добычи астероидов, в том числе физические науки, инженерия, право, бизнес и науки о жизни. Команда разработала несколько предварительных архитектур миссий, после чего было проведено компромиссное исследование, используемое для определения предпочтительного варианта. Результаты компромиссного исследования непосредственно формируют результаты проекта ASTRA, дорожной карты, детализирующей действия, необходимые для успешного внедрения выбранной архитектуры. Наконец, отчет завершается кратким изложением ключевых рекомендаций для дальнейшего развития, чтобы обеспечить реализацию видения команды ASTRA. Это включает в себя рекомендацию для миссии роботов-прекурсоров собирать информацию об астероиде с целью разработки технологических уровней готовности, необходимых для полномасштабных горных работ. Ancient asteroids kept on coming thumb| Nature 484,429(26 April 2012) Late Heavy Bombardment (LHB) that came after the initial accretion of the planets lasted from 4.1 billion to 3.8 billion years ago— a time frame that matches the dates of the lunar basins derived from Moon rocks. The 2005 ‘Nice model’ 3 showed how, after Uranus and Neptune formed, a shift in the orbits of the outer planets could have destabilized the asteroids in their orbits, putting many on a collision course with the Earth–Moon system. But the model also suggested that the unstable asteroids were quickly depleted, causing the LHB to peter out around the time that the last giant circular impact basin on the Moon was created. Астероидно-кометная угроза Категория:Астероиды